Lady Vashj (tactics)
General information Lady Vashj is the final boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. *Level: ?? Elite (Boss) *Type: Humanoid (Naga) *Health: 4,700,000 Abilities Vashj * Basic melee - Normal 3,000, 4,000-6,000 crushing on decently geared plate. * Shoot - A ranged ability that hits for 4,000-5,500 damage. Used in phases 1 and 3. * Multi-Shot - A ranged ability that hits a target and 4 surrounding people for 6,500-7,500 damage. Used in phases 1 and 3. * Entangle - A root ability used on targets in a 15 yard radius that immobilizes the target for 10 seconds and does 500 damage every 2 seconds. Used in phases 1 and 3. * Static Charge - A debuff that does 2,775 to 3,225 Nature damage to the target and anyone in a 5 yard radius every 1 second for 30 seconds. Used in phases 1 and 3. * Forked Lightning - Random bolts of lightning that hit for 2,300-2,600 nature damage in a frontal cone. Used quite often in phase 2. Phase 3 Spore Bats * Toxic Spores - Poison clouds that do 1,500 nature damage every second to anyone who stands within it. Strategy General info *Use 2-3 Warrior tanks *Use 3-4 Paladins *Use x-y players to loot cores Phase 1 * Tanks and spank phase until 70%. The Main Tank either needs to use a combination of Free Action Potions and Blessing of Freedom from paladins, or you need off-tanks at range grabbing Lady Vashj when the Main Tank gets rooted. * Static charge: Does heavy damage to one player over time. Spread out to avoid the damage chaining. Phase 2 *1 minute into phase 2, the first Tainted Elemental (a.k.a Poison Elemental) will spawn, the next will spawn 1 min after the previous one's death. They despawn after a given time if not killed. *Elite Naga will spawn every 50 seconds. *Coilfang Striders will spawn about every minute. Phase 3 *Lady Vashj will attempt to mind control multiple raid members simultaneously. There is a chance that she can do this to two tanks at once, so have at least three tanks. **As of the coming patch 2.1.0 Lady Vashj can no longer use the ability "Persuasion". *Paladins should keep Blessing of Freedom on tanks, or tanks should use free action potions. Enchant Boots - Surefooted also helps slightly. *Lady Vashj will enrage after four minutes. Loot Quotes Intro: * Water is life. It has become a rare commodity here in Outland. A commodity that we alone shall control. We are the Highborne, and the time has come at last for us to retake our rightful place in the world! Aggro: * I'll split you from stem to stern! * Victory to Lord Illidan! * I spit on you, surface filth! * Death to the outsiders! Phase 1: * I did not wish to lower myself by engaging your kind, but you leave me little choice! Phase 2: * The time is now! Leave none standing! Phase 3: * You may want to take cover. Archery: * Straight to the heart! * Seek your mark! Slaying: * Your time ends now! * You have failed! Death: * Lord Illidan, I... I am... sorry. Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern External links (The Tainted Core looting exploit featured in this video has been fixed in patch 2.1.2|icon=video) Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern